


4. Detective

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Murder, Kid!RK900, M/M, Richard has a bad day, tw: guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Richard is determined not to let his condition interfere with his work. It does.





	4. Detective

 

“No!”

“But-”

“I said no!”

“I am still a detectibe!”

“Yeah but you’re a fucking kid!”

“A fucking kid with the best anawitical eqwipment installed.”

“One, watch your fucking language. You’re a kid now, swearing is a no-no. And two, you used to have the best analytical equipment installed. You’re a YK500 now, you don’t have that stuff at hand anymore.”

“...Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Pwease, Gabin…” Richard sniffed, looking up at Gavin with the most innocent look he could muster as he fiddled with the hem of his jacket. “I miss you… I don’t wanna be away fwom you again…” 

“You don’t mean that, you’re just fucking with me.” Gavin crossed his arms. “You’re not coming to work.”

“Then I’m not letting go of your leg.” Richard gripped Gavin’s leg in a vice grip, hugging it so hard Gavin was sure it’d bruise later. “You either gotta take me or stay home.”

“God, damn it, Richard!” Gavin scowled, trying to pull the android off. Richard clung tight. “Fine! Fine, but you’re doing paperwork and that is  _ it _ .”

“T’ank you, Gabin.”

* * *

When Gavin entered the station, Richard on his hip, he couldn’t help but stop and stare at Hank’s desk, unusually empty. It was unsettling.

“I know, it’s weird…” Fowler approached from behind, patting Gavin’s back. “Not as weird as this though… Why’d you bring him here?” He asked, glaring as Richard, who buried his face in Gavin’s shoulder, clutching tightly to his blue cat plush. 

He did not like Fowler.

“Couldn’t find a babysitter.” Gavin lied. “He’s just gonna sit at his desk and do nothing.”

“Right…” Fowler muttered. “Thing is, you got a lead on a case that requires going to the victim’s house.”

“Ah, Hell…” Gavin sighed. “Well, you offering to babysit?”

“Hell, no!” Fowler scowled. “Just… Take him with you. Who knows, he could be useful.”

Richard had never looked so smug.

* * *

“Good afternoon, Mr Tanner. My name is Detective Reed, this is Detective Tiny.” 

“Hey!”

“We’re here about the murder of your brother. May we come in?” Gavin asked, Richard balanced on his hip, ruining his ‘cop look’.

“Um… sure, you… brought a kid?” The man looked Richard up and down skeptically as he invited them in and led them to the living room. 

“Couldn’t find a babysitter. This is a one off.”

“Right… Is it normal police procedure to bring kids with you?”

“Not at all. This one’s just a brat.” Gavin ruffled Richard’s hair playfully before setting himdown on the couch and sitting beside him. Richard sat his cat on his lap. “So, we’d like to ask a few questions about your brother’s murder, if that’s okay?”

“Sure. Do you want a drink?”

“I’m good. Richard, you okay?”

“Yep.”

“First of all, I’m sorry for your loss… We believe we know what killed him though. A .32 caliber automatic colt pistol. Our coroner discovered a bullet, 7.94 millimeters in diameter, matching the gun in the victim’s chest.”

“Jesus… So, you can trace it back to the gun or…?”

“Yes, if we have the gun in our possession. We can match the imperfections on the bullet to the barrel of the gun.”

“So, why’re you here?”

“Because we need to find the gun. Mr Tanner, do you know of anyone with a gun who might have wanted to harm your brother?”

“Harm or kill? Because I got lists for both.” Mr Tanner laughed. Richard shifted uncomfortably, LED turning yellow.

“Can I use the toilet pwease?”

“Sure, kid. End of the hall on the left, next to the bedroom.”

“T’ank you.” Richard whispered, clambering down from the  sofa and running down the hall.

Once out of sight, Richard slipped into Mr Tanner’s bedroom, closing the door quietly, then turned to the plush in his hands.

“Did you see that, Kadie?” Richard asked the plush. “He didn’t look sad at all. I’d be sad if Con-Con died, like Con-Con was sad that I died.” Richard looked around the room. “If I was a murdewer… Where would I hide a weapon?”

Richard looked around the room.

“Okay, Kadie, I’m gonna pwetend I just killed him. So… I come home and I have a gun… What do I do…? I twy and hide it. So… I’d hide it in hewe bebause it’s pwivate… Where would I hide it…?” Richard tucked Kadie under his arm as he began to search around the room, checking the drawers and wardrobe and any boxes he could see. 

Eventually, his eyes fell on the bed. 

“Kadie, look, the mattwess isn’t in the bed pwoperly.” Richard whispered, glancing back at the door. “I’m gonna look, okay?” Using all the strength he could muster, he managed to lift the corner of the mattress up, revealing a small black gun underneath. “Kadie, look, I found it!” He beamed pulling the gun out and dropping the mattress. “Let’s go show Gabin-!”

“Well, well… You get lost?” Richard froze, his LED flickering to Red as he recognised Tanner’s voice. “That toy ain’t for kids, you know? So why don’t you just give it back, okay, kid?”

“O-okay…” Richard whispered shakily, moving toward Tanner and holding the gun out. At the last second, he ducked under the man and ran out into the hallway, hitting a wall as he went.

“Gabin!” 

“Richard?” Gavin stood abruptly, watching as Richard ran towards him, the gun in his hands.

“It was him! It was him, Gabin- Hey!” Richard cried as Tanner caught up with him, grabbing his around the waist and picking him up. “Put me down, let me go!” 

“Put the kid down!” Gavin growled, whipping out his pistol. Tanner snatched his own pistol from Richard and pressed the barrel to Richard’s head, earning a whimper from the android. 

“Put your gun down or I’ll fucking kill him!”

“G-Gabin…”

“Richard, you’re gonna be okay!”

“Me thinks Daddy shouldn’t have brought you to work today, huh?” Tanner chuckled darkly, cocking the gun. Richard choked back a sob.

_ Bang! _

Richard felt a splatter on his face as the arm around his waist loosened, dropping him to the floor. His body trembled as he tried to figure out what had just happened. 

“Richard!?” Richard gasped as he felt hands on him. “Richie, answer me, kid, you okay? Richard?!”

“I’m okay…” Richard whimpered. “I’m okay…”

“Fuck, Richard…” Gavin pulled Richard into his arms and balanced him on his hip, cupping the back of Richard’s head as the child buried himself into his shoulder. “You’re okay, fuck, you’re okay.”

“I’m okay…”

“You are never coming to work again, you hear me?!” Gavin cried.

“Okay…”

* * *

_ “Oh my gosh, are you okay?” _

_ “I’m okay.” _

_ “You were so brave…” _

_ “I didn’t hawe a choice.” _

_ “Were you scared?” _

_ “I bit, but I knew Gabin would wescue me.” _

_ “Aww!” _

Gavin watched a group of officers fawn over Richard, who sat on his desk clutching his cat plush. Fowler sighed.

“You realised what you’re asking me, Reed? A month off?”

“I know, but I don’t have a choice. He nearly got killed today. I can’t bring him to work, I can’t leave him at home alone. Surely there’s something-”

“Right, listen… I can’t give you a month off… I can give you shorter hours.”

“But-”

“It’ll be a few hours here and there. That’s all.”

“The rest of the time, I’ll be off, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Just a few hours here and there?”

“2 or 3 days, 4 days a week at most.”

“Can I get holiday pay for the days I’m off? I got a kid to feed now, man.”

“I can arrange your holiday around the days you’re working. That’s about 2 or 3 weeks.”

“Deal.” Reed held out his hand.

“Whatever, Reed. Just go home and take care of the kid. I’ll call you in when I need you.”

“Cool…” Reed muttered before leaving the room. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw Richard.

The child was chattering excitedly to the officers about how Reed had saved him from the ‘bad man’ and how he wanted to be like him when he grew up. Gavin shook his head, shaking off the blush that threatened to show up. 

No-one wanted to be like him. Don’t be ridiculous. 

* * *

_ “What?! Is he okay?!” _

_ “Gavin, what were you thinking?” _

“Stop yelling at me, he was being a brat this morning, I had no choice.”

_ “He nearly got killed!” _

“He also found the killer!” Gavin snapped. “The gun was a match! Give him some credit!”

_ “This isn’t a game of Cluedo, Gavin! If you can’t look after him properly, I will.” _

“Yeah, if you can fucking leave Hank’s side! I know you haven’t been home since it happened, you can’t look after him any better than I can!”

_ “Gavin, stop it.” _

“Shut up, Matthew!”

_ “Don’t yell at him!” _

“Don’t yell at me!” 

Richard curled up under the blankets of the bed he and Gavin shared, clutching Kadie tight. If he closed his eyes tight enough, he was sure he could block the world out.

* * *

_ “Sorry, Hank, Matthew made me get something to eat. He worries to much, but I know if you were awake, you’d have done the same thing. _

_ Gavin took Richard to work today and he nearly died. Richard, that it. I’m furious. Gavin doesn’t seem to see them problem. He says nothing happened so not to dwell on it. Although… you’d say the same…  _

_ I’m scared, Hank… Being so helpless is making me angry and upset. I didn’t mean to yell at Gavin, I’m just upset that he’s still so careless after what happened… But I saw his face after the explosion… He was devastated… I just thought… he’d be more careful. _

_ Hank, just wake up now, please… please…” _


End file.
